


Showdown between Kings

by Meekorin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, porn and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meekorin/pseuds/Meekorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Aoba Jousai defeats Karasuno, Oikawa offers Kageyama to pay him a visit. Is the Karasuno setter ready to face the king that just crushed him so badly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showdown between Kings

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY ~

"Don't you think you should pay me some grattitude? After all I was your teacher, without me you wouldn't come this far." What an arrogant prick, Kageyama grumbled inwardly. His former Senpai wasn't right at all and he surely didn't have to put it out like this. "Graittitude? Tch, you never teached me properly," He spoke through gritted teeth." I simply learned from watching you and that is the only thing I can be thankful for. " The setter of Aobajousai smirked.

He really had the sadistic intention to twist the knife in Kageyama's wound just after his team lost to him. Kageyama hated how Oikawa was able to see right through him. It was so damn hard to hold back his anger, his frustration, knowing that he didn't make it. 

Oikawa put his hands on his hips while pondering, a sign he had something in his mind which made Kageyama swallow hard. He was verbally ready to bark back. "Strange, since when did you became so nice?" He titled his head and looked confused. "Your eyes changed, I guess your time at Karasuno must have make you soft, huh Tobio-chan?"  
The raven haired boy shot his death glare at him. Back in his years when he was under this guy's wings, Oikawa had many strange methods just to piss Kageyama off. Not many of those methods were really helpful and those strange ones he had to do were just to Oikawa's entertainment. 

Kageyama didn't like the devilish grin on that handsome face and he was cursing inside his head like a sailor. "I have to say, I was glad having you as my kouhai." Stepping closer to the Karasuno setter, he leant forward to whisper in his ear. "It was indeed a pleasure."

That was a big lie. Oikawa hated him the very first day Kageyama joined his team. He refused to train him properly almost never wanted even to stand near him. That was the time Kageyama knew his Senpai was somehow jealous of his talent after that one match where he had been switched out.  
"Having your eyes on me all the time just showed your admiration for me."

Kageyama heard him smiling but knew that was a fake one. Oikawa never smiled seriousely, maybe only to his fangirls.The raven haired boy used his dangerous mimic not to show any weakness and held his position. "I have always been amazed by your skills Oikawa-san, not your personality you rotten bastard."  
That was strange he thought. Oikawa would never be so honest with him and here he was, standing right in front of him and saying those words like it was the easiest thing on earth. Maybe it was just a little game and nothing more behind those words. Just teasing, as always.

Oikawa acted like those words hurt him and stepped back. His face showed that he wasn't concerned the least about Kageyama's intimidating glare. "My my what filthy words! That is not a way to talk to your Senpai." The Karasuno setter knew that this guy loved to agitate him and often, it worked. "I told you, didn't I? If you're going to attack, keep it up until your opponents breaks." He let out a mocking breath. "You always lacked that."

Yeah, Kageyama knew those words. He often heard Oikawa saying this before an important match and he always took it seriousely. Oikawa's hazel eyes looked deep into black orbs as he showed him an expresison of pity.  
"Come to my place after you cried your tears out. I'll be waiting." His smile got softer as he walked past his former student and ruffled his black hair quickly. "Maybe I can show you the jump-serve, if you have the balls to show up that is." 

Kageyama's eyes widened in surprise as he looked after the brown haired player. The jump-serve was the most desired technique the Karasuno player wanted to learn. Even if he would observe him, that handsome devil was just too fast that Kageyama couldn't follow. And why the hell did he invite him to his house? Was that a trap?  
Kageyama was sitting with his team mates in the locker room after the match, deep in thoughts about what just happened while Aoba Jousai was already having the next match.  
"Tch, that bastard..." Nishinoya growled and gave Kageyama a slap on his shoulder. The Karasuno setter knew his team mate haven't heard their conversation earlier and just wanted to help him out somehow. "You were amazing, Kageyama!"

"But your thunder roll was amazing too Nishinoya-senpai!" Hinata smiled at him or at least tried to while his own heart trembled. The entire team was praising each other calmly so they wouldn't get sucked into utter despair which wasn't easy. 

Kageyama was thankful that he came this far, thankful that he was having a real match against his idol but had to realize that it just wasn't enough, that he still wasn't attacking him the way he should. This fact stabbed his heart and he had to clench his hands into fists to struggle against that feeling.  
He just couldn't calm down and was near to tears but had to pull himself together as he walked to the shower room alone. He wanted everything his admired senpai would offer. And now Oikawa was even talking about showing him the jump-serve that Kageyama was after. That setter of the rival team was a man with many faces which is why Kageyama had always second thoughts. 

What was that bastard thinking? He once tried to punch Kageyama in the face after he requested to get trained from him and now after he just got defeated, Oikawa invited him to his house? He surely just wanted to rub in his defeat.

He never understood why that brown haired male was so hateful towards him. He noticed Oikawa had been jealous sometimes, at least he sensed that. He always got mixed signals from that boy so how in the world would he be able to see through him? It's not for nothing that Kageyama trained to look like he was about to rip someone's heart out. The main reason had been this arrogant asshole and still is.  
Always trying to make a wall of his face and not letting Oikawa read him was streanous and not as easy as it might look. Sooner or later this guy would figure him out which is why Kageyama adopted his bad habits. 

Thinking Oikawa perhaps have changed was laughable. He was that kind of person who would be an asshole for the rest of his life, especially towards him. But the words he just said haunted the black haired boy just like the way his hand ruffled his hair as he walked after his group into a booth. Knowing his Senpai for playing mind-games with him, Kageyama had to ponder even harder.  
It made him crazy that all the analyzing and trying was all for nothing and in the end he just earned a loathing look from Oikawa and withal Kageyama felt certain he would win this. 

Even if he was tired and crushed inwardly, he had nothing more to lose right? He had no idea how long he was in his head and who was trying to talk to him, but the second match for Aoba Jousai was already over.

Walking to Daichii, he excused himselft, saying he had something important to discuss and would come later again. Though it came unexpectedly, Daichii let him go with that expression on his face as if he knew where he would be going now. Kageyama bowed down to him, doesn't even wanted to be seen by his beloved team mates and took his leave.  
He wasn't scared and yet it annoyed him that he had to make himself aware of that. Kageyama had been defeated with such a butal draw but he was now older and he wouldn't be intimidated by that bastard like years ago. And still he had to admit that there were looks during the match that made him seriousely shudder. 

He remembered Oikawa's first words to him, that he wouldn't train him because he could become a threat in the future. Did he mean this? And if so, why couldn't Kageyama take those words seriousely? As handsome and nice as Oikawa might look, he really was the devil in person. A devil that Kageyama admired.  
He was just glad that Aoba Jousai had Iwaizumi who would punch Oikawa now and than for talking too much crap and fooling around. Kageyama put on his stern facial expression as he walked towards the giant house at the end of the road. He had no idea how long he had been walking but his feet dragged him right to Oikawa's house which was not too far away from the gym.

Sometimes he just wanted to punch that guy with all his might. Just like now as he stood in front of the door looking into a grinning face. "Tobio-chan, what a pleasure to see you again." He licked his lips and let the wet towel that was on his head slide down to his neck.  
As he let the raven haired boy step inside, a wave of a sweet shower scent hit his nose. Oikawa was a rich male who had a big garden where he would put up his own volleyball net and train his special techniques, at least that was what the other members of his team were saying.

Kageyama never had been here before, why should he? There was never a reason to come here, only his desire. "You quickly disappeared after our match, Tobio-chan. Couldn't bear the shame?" Kageyama's black orbs pinned to hazel ones as he gritted his teeth, fire was dancing inside those eyes. "What is your fucking problem you twisted prick?"  
The brown haired male raised an eyebrow. "I really should do something about that unpolite mouth of yours. Maybe shut it for a while because it always spits poison."

"I could say the same to you." Just as Kageyama entered the room, Oikawa pressed him against the doors with his own body, throwing the towel to the ground. The other male glared at him from below since Oikawa was some centimeters taller. "From which sadistic Senpai did I learn this? Oh yeah, that bastard's right in front of me." Oikawa grinned slightly and grabbed Kageyama's chin before he cut the distance between them and kissed him harsh on his lips. His former Kouhai didn't expect that and pressed his hands against the other male's chest to push him away.

He grumbled during the kiss and struggled which made Oikawa's grin wider. He flicked his tongue out and licked at Kageyama's closed lips, hitting on resistance. Using his strong arm, he sneaked it down Kageyama's side and crawled underneath his shirt. That made him gasp and offered Oikawa the great opportunity to push his tongue inside.  
Putting more force into the kiss, dominating Kageyama's mouth before slowing down only to rub his tongue against the other setter's, he wanted to melt this stubborn boy and went on until Kageyama had to turn his head violently to the side, gasping for air.

That kiss didn't go in vain becuse he could feel it in his knees which trembled slightly. Hell, it even went to his groin which shouldn't happen. Panting for air he threw daggers with his eyes at the brown haired male. "What the hell...you pervert...!" That only made the other male snicker deeply.  
He used both of his hands to grab Kageyama's ass firmly and pushed him towards his body. "You are a pervert too, Tobio-chan. Why should you else come here for?" Kageyama's eyes widened and he pushed harder against the muscled chest, shaking his head not knowing what he wanted to shake off. He came to this house to declare something, not really knowing what but this turn was something he only had in his deepest dreams. 

Oikawa saw that his Kouhai was struggling with himself and pushed a knee between those long legs while titling his head only to press his mouth gently to Kageyama's ear while grabbing his hair and slightly tugging it to the side. "The looks you were giving me back than..." He shuddered against the raven haired boy. "Still excite me." Kageyama's fingers trembled and somehow everything he wanted to say was gone as Oikawa placed his mouth on his neck, first gently nibbing before licking harshly.

There it was again. That manipulative power that turned his switch from boiling aggressivity to the feeling of a crushing defeat, making him passive. "W-what are you?" The smaller male whimpered. How can someone like this guy even exist? He was handsome, cunning and everyone loved him. He was playing to be nice which only reminded how many times he screwed Kageyama over only to remind him that he had the power to do so. 

Yeah, that power that knowledge to see right through him and bring Kageyama to his knees. "I am the grand King." Oikawa answered after sucking harshly on that pale neck. "And I'll make you understand where your place is." With that he grabbed Kageyama under his thighs and pushed them up while pressing the boy against the door until he was between those legs. 

"You annoying brat...pushing me always to my limit." Oikawa's breath was warm against Kageyama's lips as the brown haired beauty faced him properly. Those hazel orbs looked so pleasantly warm even if they used to be so cold. What was going on? Kageyama couldn't distinguish between what was a teasing and what honesty.  
This Oikawa was different. He looked so pushy, so desperate and so eager. Totally different from his playfull and cold state. "Huh?" Was the only sound Kageyama could bring past his lips. His brain was distracted by this handsome face and the position they were in. He could even feel a bulge growing from Oikawa and his own was already on it's way, especially as Oikawa began to rub himself agains't Kageyama.

Immediately this one tried to close his legs and pressed them to Oikawa's sides, amusing him. The hands that were under his thighs wandered to his ass and gave him a firm squeeze, making Kageyama jolting up. This was unfair, he thought and closed his eyes tightly. That guy was playing with him again, knowing where to push and what to say just to evoke some pitiful emotion from him. 

"What's the matter Tobio-chan?" Oikawa whispered into his ear as if no one was allowed to hear him, though Kageyama had the feeling Oikawa lived alone. He sighed out and arched into him as Oikawa used a slower but more sensual way of rubbing. "Why are you doing t-this? Really..."

The Karasuno setter felt pathetic for having the massive urge to cry and punch this asshole that was rubbing himself so agonizingly slow against Kageyama's hard member. Oikawa was equally hard and panted into his ear, even laughing breathlessly. "Oh Tobio-chan It's you who makes me like this." He exhaled and send shivers down Kageyama's spine. " Your eyes have fucked me while trying to learn my serves and you always trried to be near me, how cute but yet so troublesome."  
Kageyama swallowed at those words and fell forward against the brown haired boy who carried him to another room and let him fall onto his bed. Crawling like a carnivore to it's prey, Oikawa quickly pulled down Kageyama's pants who wanted to stop him.

Hazel orbs locked with black ones. "You really don't want me to stop, ne Tobio-chan?" He was right and yet Kageyama was clinging to something he didn't even know what it was. He withdrew his hands slowly and placed them over his eyes, making the older boy grin.

Oikawa undressed himself quickly and leant down to Kageyama's covered face. "Strip for me." Like a magic spell, the raven haired teen did as he had been told and slowly took off his shirt. Why was he suddenly so weak? It pissed him so off that he couldn't do anything right now but obey. "You know, I've always wanted you but you...." Oikawa murmured. "just begged me to hate you." 

His eyes were throwing daggers again as Oikawa looked from above. "Why the glare, Tobio-chan?" The grand king sounded as if he had been hurt while Kageyama noticed how often this guy called him by his name. "I never know how to handle you! You're playing with me and you know I can't do anything about it..." Kageyama's chest was rising in tension as he spit out his frustration. "How am I suppose to know If those words have a meaning?"

Oikawa titled his head and looked deeper through those coal-black eyes, seeing how they became wet. Reaching out his hand, he stroke the other male's cheek softly while humming. That was it for the Karasuno setter. His eyes widened in surprise as a hot tear ran down his cheek, wetting Oikawa's hand.  
The look his rival gave him was breathtaking. Oikawa gave him the warmest smile he had ever seen on that face. "It wasn't easy for you, hm? For me, too. but you really didn't make it easy for me. Now let me reward you." He leant closer and kissed him softly on the lips while pumping his hard member firmly. The other hand that was on his cheek went down to Kageyama's hand, guiding it to Oikawa's manhood. "Touch me, too." 

As they kissed, Kageyama felt like he was melting from the tender touches over his entire body. Oikawa took his time to caress his skin thoroughly while Kageyama dug his nails into his back and moaned quietly. While biting his lower lip, Oikawa shook his head and licked over his cheek, where the tear ran down.

"Tobio-chan...let me make you feel good. Really good. Let me show you what I really feel for you, my cute kouhai." With that, the brown haired beauty reached underneath the pillow on which Kageyama's head was. He pulled out a tiny bottle, opened it and let the liquid wet his fingers. Black orbs watched him nervousely but Oikawa just smiled at him. "Would you allow us...?" He exhaled and knelt between Kageyama's legs, spreading them carefully and observing how the black haired boy blushed.

His face darkened as he felt something cool poking in his entrance and he immediately arched his back. "Now...now...I promise it'll feel amazing." Kageyama hoped so because now he had two fingers, streching his muscle to let a third finger inside. After a while it began to burn and he moved his hips, not knowing wherever he wanted them or not until Oikawa managed to hit a bundle of nerves inside him that made him moan in surprise.

"Found it!" Oikawa chirped. While Kageyama's hand was lazily stroking his hard flesh, Oikawa pushed it softly away and made himself comfortable between the pale legs. He slowly pushed himself inside that tight heat and observed how Kageyama's expression changed. 

Laying down on top of the raven haired setter, Oikawa steadied himself on his elbows and mustered the flushed face, felt how the male underneath him scratched his back and pushed his legs against his sides. "You're so tight, how sexy." He moaned and licked his lips.

Kageyama's face was painted in a mix of pleasure and pain as he opened his eyes and stared right into hazel orbs. Oikawa's expression were softer and he looked so honest as never before. He grinned with an opened mouth and moved again, causing Kageyama to follow him up.

He needed his time to adjust to this feeling, he thought and pushed his nails again into Oikawa's back causing to mark him with little half moons. This one groaned and looked for a perfect rhythm to hit the male's special spot over and over again. Grabbing Kageyama's thighs, he spread them a bit to get better access and thrust inside, hitting him dead on.  
"Agh-!" Kageyama moaned loudly by that sensation, over and over again as his Senpai pounded into him with an accuracy that had him nearly screaming. "Yes, Tobio-chan, just like that!" Oikawa praised him. Was this what he meant earlier? Falling apart before his very eyes? Kageyama just had the feeling Oikawa was just like him, manifesting.

"I crushed you so many times." The setter from Aoba Jousai gasped against swollen lips. "And now I want to make you whole again. Tell me...how you really feel...!" He swallowed and thrust harder into his kouhai, waiting patiently.  
"I ah- ...O-Oikawa-san....I." It was hard to speak when his prostate had been hit on repeatedly but he tried desperately to form words. "I really ah-hng like you!" He moaned loudly while arching his back to Oikawa's hot body. "I a-always have!"

The older male groaned at those words, "So am I." and kissed him passionately on his lips, hammering his desire into the raven haired boy until this one moaned a last time and released his cum over their chest. In no time, Oikawa followed him and stayed like this until he emptied himself inside that heat.  
Both were panting heavily, their chest were heaving and it felt like their heartbeats synchronized. Oikawa leant his head on Kageyama's chest and sighed loudly. "What now, Tobio-chan?" He spoke out leisurely and sleepy. 

Kageyama underneath him was overwhelmed by so many things that his mind went blank. "I don't know, you tell me." He answered quietly and out of breath. "Didn't you want to crush me?" Oikawa chuckled lightly. "Just to put you in one piece again." Kageyama sighed. He was so tired that even if a killer would come through the window, he had no energy left to even move a finger. "You're an asshole..."

Feeling fingers in his black hair, he looked into a smiling face. "That's why you never came at me with all your power, right? You rather wanted to be crushed than crush me." Was he right? Kageyama wasn't sure about that but still, it made sense to him. "Let's stay like this for now." The king of the court raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Do you really want to have me by your side? Is that really a good idea?" Hazel eyes shimmered after that sentence. 

"We will see...I think we're able to handle each other now besides, until our next match we can be like this and then-"  
"And then?"  
"And then we'll see who's the real king and discuss this in bed again."  
Kageyama's face flushed again and he turned his face to the side. So this is how it would be. If he was able to be this close to his idol. The only thing that stood between them was the king-title. But that was in the future and still, Kageyama had the feeling Oikawa would give up this name.

"Yeah...let's do this." He sighed and let Oikawa snuggle to his back.

**Author's Note:**

> there is always so much tension between those two that I just had to do something about it >:(
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
